


Dean and Cas goes Greek

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Tumblr made me do it [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: (That was a tag, AU, Castiel is Dionysus, Crossover - Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, Dean is Chiron, Dean is a centaur (in case you're unfamiliar with Riordan's work and Greek mythology), Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied sexual content between two men, M/M, Michael is Zeus, No knowledge of Rick Riordan's work is neccessary, Sam is Percy Jackson, This Is STUPID, and fitted well here)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: There's no way to summarize this. I tried, there just isn't.If you love Supernatural or Percy Jackson I suggest you don't read - don't say you weren't warned





	

Dean looked down at his  
_[vivid pictures of a dark haired man with blue eyes, writhing beneath him; pale, naked skin turning pink under a pair of large, strong looking hands –_ his _hands]_  
friend, heaving a deep sigh even as worry lines marred his face. Gently removing the syringe from the unmoving arm it was lodged in, lifting it to his nose for a sniff frown growing deeper as he contemplated whether or not Cas needed medical help: God or no god shooting sea water directly into his veins couldn’t be the healthiest of choices – then again, it was probably better than what the syringe had contained  before Michael’s punishment had kicked in an altered the contents. A moan from the man drew Dean from his contemplations and the worry was replaced by a scowl as he once again looked down at the man on the ground.  
“What’s going on?” Dean inwardly flinched at the harshness of his voice but he didn’t retract the question, not when it was the fifth time in two days he’d found Cas laying so still as if he was mortal and dead. Of course the god simply laughed, loud and humorless scaring one of the newcomers – probably Zachariah’s, Dean thought seeing as they tended to fear their own shadow for reasons he’d never been able to fathom, considering the arrogance the old god of war usually exuded – hand reaching up in a wordless plea of help. Dean took it without even thinking about it, hauling the man to his feet, letting him lean against his flank. Cas’ hand absently petting Dean’s coat gathering his thoughts before answering.  
”Do you ever,” the god finally manages to stand on his own, Dean instantly missing his warmth watches the man as he sits down dragging a bottle of wine and a glass towards him, watches as the red liquid turns clear as Cas pours it into the glass “miss being human?” he finally asks. This time Dean does flinch, hind legs kicking backwards taking down the support beam and bringing the porch down around their ears. When they finally drag themselves from the ruin and Cas had gone to cry dry tears in the wine cellar no one was supposed to know he had, Dean still wasn’t closer to an answer than he’d been when he was asked, after all he’d never been human so what was there to miss.

Life returned to normal in Camp Halfblood, the demigods wanting to go on quests and speak to oracles and all the other tedious things heroes-to-be do. Dean was far too preoccupied  
_[stubble scratching down his chest, a warm tongue laving at his nipple, hands with a firm grip on his thighs hoisting him up, making his legs (his human? legs) wrap around a narrow waist, something hard and alive nudging against his]_  
worrying about Cas than about what a couple of crazy teenagers got up to – sex and drugs he reckoned, not that he really cared right now.

***

Centuries pass and Dean’s the only one watching demigods learning to use their powers, learning to fight in a war that has nothing to do with them, watches as young men and women are moved around like chess pieces, sacrificed on the altar of the greater good and in the name of ancient gods nobody believes in anymore. The worst is the feeling of not caring, just endlessly sending them to their deaths, sprouting the lies he swore never to tell, how their lives matter, how their deaths change anything.  
And then the boy, lanky with chestnut hair the color of Dean’s coat and hazel eyes comes to the camp. He fights and yells and melts into the fabric of Dean’s life as if he belongs there, as if he’s the thing that Dean’s been waiting for. For the first time in forever Cas comes out, unlocks his door and tentatively steps out onto the ground, bottle of cola in his hand as he timidly makes his way to where Dean stands _[a breathless moan against his ear, a soft whisper of love against his lips as the body beneath him thrusts upwards, fills him, stretches him beyond imagination, drives him to the edge (pushes him over), hold him while he shakes apart]_ bloodshot, blue eyes seeking and locking onto green, the beginnings of a half formed smile evident in the slight lift of the corner of Cas’ mouth. Dean reaches for him and when he walks closer wraps his arms around the smaller man, lifting him into an embrace millennia in the making.

***

Michael smites his most valued general seeing that once again their plans has failed, before retreating to the higher planes, trying to come up with a new plan for getting the hunters to start the Apocalypes.  
Chuck puts pen to paper once again to tell the epic love story of a god and a centaur; he has a feeling it’ll be a bestseller, and probably net him another death threat from the Winchesters.

End

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross your fingers I got it right](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/155157656695/januarys-prompt-posting-dates-15-18th-of)


End file.
